


The Wedding Planner [Larry Stylinson]

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: When Lottie Tomlinson finds herself engaged, she wants the most magical wedding. That's where Harry Styles, famous wedding planner, comes in. He helps her achieve her dream of becoming a princess on her wedding day.But if he plans on making this the best damn wedding ever, he should not be getting distracted. . . and definitely not by Lottie's hot older brother, Louis Tomlinson.





	1. April 10: Louis

  

 

_HEY GUYS! So this is my NEWEST story!! I have a lot of hope for this and I think it's going to be great! Please note, I know absolutely nothing about wedding planning so this is all based off the internet lol. This story takes place in the present (2019), which means both Jay and Fizzy have passed on. That is the character death warning you'll see when clicking this story. I hope you enjoy! :)_

 

_[Two of Us - Louis Tomlinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oX_gwwACls) _

 

__

 

 

"Jesus Christ, could he  _get_ a bigger diamond?" I ask, shocked.

Lottie is holding out her left hand with this  _monstrous_ diamond ring. Her mascara is running all over the place and she can't stop jumping up and down. All she keeps saying over and over again is, "He proposed!"

"Did it just happen?" I wonder.

She nods and wipes her eyes. "Yeah, about an hour ago. It was so romantic Lou; you should have been there! Wait, no, I take that back. That might have ruined the moment."

"It's fine," I shrug. "I knew anyways. Tom asked for my permission months ago. I–"

"He did?!" she sighs dreamily.

"Yes," I roll my eyes. I don't like being interrupted. "Like I was  _saying_ , I told him he didn't need to ask for my permission because I don't own you and it's the 21st century but he just wanted to make sure anyways. We actually had a whole debate about it, it was pretty enjoyable."

I grab her left hand and inspect the ring with my eyes. Man, that thing is huge. I'm surprised she can even hold up her hand.

"So, an accountant huh?" I ask, eyeing the ring. "He must make good money if he can afford this big guy over here."

Lottie blushes and shakes her head. "Not everything is about money Lou. . . I love him. We've been together for four years now. I guess he wants to start our lives together. This is so exciting, oh my god. HE PROPOSED!"

She squeals and I grimace. Don't get me wrong, I'm  _definitely_ happy for my sister. . . okay, so maybe it's eighty percent happy and twenty percent jealous. Okay. . . make that sixty-forty. Lottie is six years younger than me and she's going to get married before me! That makes me feel kind of pathetic.

I've tried dating around and getting myself out there, but I don't know. . . every time I go on a date with a girl, I feel nothing. It's been like that ever since my last girlfriend, Eleanor Calder. Halfway through the relationship, my feelings for her just disappeared and I felt nothing. Since then, I've gone on  _dozens_ of dates, but they always end in the same way. The dinner/movie/picnic/you-name-it ends, and I give them a goodnight kiss. They leave with a smile on their face and I always have a weird grimace. After every girl I kiss, my lips start to feel weird and it's obvious that I'm not into them. I'm starting to think maybe I'll end up alone for the rest of my life.

"It's going to take  _months_  to plan," Lottie gushes. "There's so much to do! How am I going to get it all done in time? Louis, will you help me?"

"I mean I'll try my best," I start off. "But there's only so much I can do. You might need to hire some extra help."

"Oh, you mean like a wedding planner?" Lottie asks, thinking about it. "Hmm, that could work. That would definitely help with the stress of planning. I'm going to look into that, thanks Lou!"

She gives me a kiss on the cheek and saunters off to the kitchen, no doubt to tell the rest of the siblings. Fortunately – or unfortunately, I'm not too sure – I was walking by the front door to head to the bathroom when Lottie barged in and told me the news.

I try to visit the girls and Dan as much as I can whenever I have time. It's all been really tough for us since we lost our mom a few years back. . . and now with Fizzy gone too. . . it's just been a rough time. I had to take some time off work because of it, and I haven't had the courage to go back yet. I'm pretty sure they're about ready to fire me, but they just don't know how yet. I was supposed to go back to work a week ago, but they called me and said they found a replacement for now and I can take as long as I need to mourn and get back on my feet.

I don't know what to do, I feel like my life is falling apart. Now that Lottie is getting married, it makes me think that I need to get back on my feet, like my boss told me. I've given up on shaving and I'm in definite need of a haircut.

"LOUIS! GET OVER HERE," Lottie calls out. "THE GIRLS WANT TO KNOW HOW HE PROPOSED. COME JOIN US!"

I sigh and run a hand through my greasy hair. I shake my head and shut my eyes.  _That's it. . . starting tomorrow, I start working on myself again._


	2. April 15: Harry

 

 

 **From:** Lottie Tomlinson  **  
To:** harry.styles@weddingplanner.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Desperate Need of a Wedding Planner

Good Morning!

My name is Lottie Tomlinson and I recently got engaged to the love of my life. It has come to my attention that if I want to make this the most AMAZING wedding ever; I will need an immense amount of help.

I hear you're one of the best wedding planners in all of England! We haven't picked a date yet – since he just proposed a few days ago – so everything is very flexible. The sooner I can get some help planning, the better. Please let me know if this is a possibility and if we can meet in person to discuss this further. I look forward to hearing back from you.

Kind Regards,  
Lottie Tomlinson

 

"Watcha reading over there Haz?" my best friend, Niall, asks.

"Just got an email about a possible job," I grin.

"Does she sound cute?"

I glare at Niall and he  _bursts_ out laughing. He asks me that every time and thinks it's the funniest thing in the world because I'm gay, so it doesn't matter if the girls are cute, I'm not interested. Their fiancés on the other hand. . . that's a different story.

"You're so funny Niall," I mumble dryly.

"I know I am," he nods. "That's why I decided wedding planning wasn't for me and instead went into the comedy field."

"You failed that," I chuckle.

He gives me a flat look and sighs. "I didn't say how  _long_ I stayed in that field. Plus, I like what I do right now."

Niall has been my best friend since we met in college. We were both in the same program, Event Planning and Management, and that's how we became best friends. He was my roommate while we lived there. It was definitely strange having an Irish roommate, I did  _not_ expect him to swear that much. I thought that was a rumour or stereotype, but Niall certainly proved me wrong.

Nonetheless, Niall decided he didn't like event planning as much as I did, so he decided to go for the management option. It's a good thing he did; because is rocking it. Just a few months ago, he landed the biggest British pop star in all of the United Kingdom; Zayn Malik.

Zayn is so dreamy. . . I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a little crush on him. Niall knows and thinks it's pathetic. He says that singers are overrated and that I shouldn't waste my time. I don't even know the guy; I just think he's hot and I would like to do things to him. . . things that I wouldn't say out loud.

"So, are you going to set it up?" Niall asks and nods to my phone.

"Of course," I respond. "Business has been a bit slow right now since it's not the peak time, so I'll take what I can get. Hopefully they're not looking for a summer wedding, because I'm all booked up."

I start responding to her email and give her my number, asking her to call me whenever she has a moment. I click send and put my phone down, turning back to Niall.

"How about you? Are you setting anything up for Zayn?" I ask.

Niall snorts and rolls his eyes. "I'm working on it. This guy's picky; he doesn't just want to sing anywhere. He wants to sing at the  _biggest_ venues ever."

"Don't all his tickets sell out? That's probably why," I shrug.

Niall throws a pillow at me and I dodge it at just the last minute. I huff and cross my arms over my chest.

"HEY!"

Just as Niall's about to respond, I hear my phone ringing. I look at the number and notice it's not a contact I have in my phone. The area code is 01302 – one I don't recognize.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi, it's Lottie," the girl responds. "You told me to call?"

"Yes, hello," I start off. I get up and walk away from the living room and head out to the backyard, so Niall won't distract me or say something stupid. "I just wanted to set up a quick phone call before we meet in person. Whereabouts do you live?"

"Doncaster."

I wince. That's not the  _farthest_ , but it's definitely a two-hour drive at least.

_Harry, you really need this. You don't have an option to be picky, this is the biggest lull you've had since you first started._

"I live near Chesire," I respond. "Maybe we can meet somewhere in between for our meeting? I'll bring all my samples and recommendations I have."

"That sounds perfect!"

"Will your fiancé be joining us?" I ask.

"No," she sighs. "It'll just be me; he can't get out of work. When would you like to meet?"

_Perfect, no man to distract me!_

"How does this Saturday work?"

\- - -

"I can't believe you didn't want me to come," Niall groans over the phone.

I'm sitting at a coffee shop that's halfway between Chesire and Doncaster. I'm a few minutes early and I was just checking my phone when Niall decided to call me. I chuckle and say, "Why would you come?"

"Because I'm  _bored_ ," he huffs.

"Well then maybe you can try to set me up on a date with Zayn while you're bored?" I suggest.

I've been  _begging_ Niall to set me up with Zayn ever since he first signed him to his label. He keeps telling me that he's not sure if he's gay, but I keep telling him to set it up anyways. He's sort of my celebrity crush. . .

"Mate," Niall sighs. "How many times do I have to keep telling you? I don't think he's into men like you are."

"He could be bi like you," I shrug. "You'll never know until you ask!"

Niall remains silent and I bite down on my bottom lip. He huffs and says in the smallest voice, "I told you that  _one time_ when I was drunk out of my mind and you'll never let me live it down, will you?"

"Nope," I grin.

A young woman walks into the coffee shop and looks around; as if she's trying to find someone. Our eyes meet and she smiles and waves. She starts heading over and I say quickly into the phone, "Just set it up! I have to go; my potential client is here."

With that, I hang up and put my phone away. She sits down on the opposite side of me and smiles.

"You must be Lottie," I presume.

"Charlotte," she nods. "But I prefer Lottie. So, you're the famous Harry Styles everyone seems to be talking about."

"The one and only," I laugh.

Damn, Niall's rubbing off on me. I need to stop hanging out with him so much. I shake myself out of my thoughts. "So, do you have any ideas for your wedding? Anything you  _need_  or want?"

"Well," she begins. She thinks about the question for a bit. "I'd like to feel like a princess. . . preferably in a ballroom. I'd like for it to feel romantic, but light-hearted at the same time. Maybe have a photobooth where people can take pictures and have some props. That's all I can really think of right now. I'll probably have more things come to me when I think about it more. It's still really early in the process, but I just want to try and get things organized."

"Have you guys decided on a date for your wedding?" I ask, looking up from my notes I've been taking.

"No," she blushes. "We still need to figure that out."

"Well I'm all booked up for this spring and summer."

"Oh, it wouldn't be until next year," she smiles. "I'm just  _really_ planning ahead."

"So, I see," I nod and laugh. "That's good, the more you plan ahead, the more time and money you'll save."

"Speaking of money," she starts off. "How much would it be?"

"Well that depends," I shrug. "Are you looking for the day-of, or full service?"

"Full service."

"It goes by percentage, so whatever amount you plan to spend on your wedding, I charge fifteen percent of that," I explain. "This service would include locating your perfect ballroom venue, sourcing high-quality, trusted wedding supplies, organizing and attending meetings with florists, photographers, caterers, cake designers, makeup and hair trials. I'll also be the main point of contact for all those involved in the wedding day. Once we're three months away from your wedding, that's when I take the reins which will allow you and your fiancé to enjoy the lead up to your special day."

"That sounds like a plan," she grins.

She stands up and I do the same. I hold my hand out and she shakes my hand. She gathers her things and says, "I look forward to working with you Harry."

As she starts to walk away, I call out, "Don't contact me until you've picked out a date! That's step one."


	3. July 23: Louis

 

"Louis! How have you been mate?" Liam asks.

Ever since I found out Lottie was engaged, I immediately pulled my act together. I got a haircut the next day and I trimmed my beard. I called my office back but it seems my "replacement" is doing an even better job than I did. . . so I'm out of a job right now. It's not the  _end_ of the world, luckily for me I saved half of my paycheck every time so I'll be okay for a little while. I think I'm just going to go with the flow; focus on Lottie's wedding and apply for a job whenever I find time.

Since Fizzy passed some time ago, I kind of shut the world out. . . and that means I shut my best friend, Liam Payne, out as well. It took me a  _month_ just to get the courage to call him up; I thought he no longer wanted to be my friend because I ignore his calls and messages. Luckily for me, I was pleasantly surprised when he agreed to meet up with me.

"I'm doing better," I smile weakly. "Some days are worse than others but I'm just trying to get through them. Sorry about not talking to you for months there Li. . ."

"Hey," he frowns and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It happens to the best of us Lou. I'm just glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back," I smile. "So, what have you been up to for all these months?"

Liam starts telling me about his boring office job but I can't really concentrate. I find myself thinking back about Lottie's wedding and the more I think about, the more I feel like my life is crumbling to pieces. It's not the greatest feeling knowing your younger sister is getting married before you are.

"Li," I interrupt him. "You know how you tried to set me up on a blind date some time ago and you kept insisting and saying it's a match made in heaven?"

Liam's corners of his mouth begin to perk up and he grins like a madman. "I believe I recall this, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because," I sigh softly. "I think I'm ready to get back out there."

Liam fist pumps and yells out 'yes' at the top of his lungs. I chuckle and shake my head; he's such a dork. He gets excited over the littlest things. . . it's kind of cute actually.

"You won't regret this," Liam gushes. "I promise!"

 _I just hope I'll feel a connection_ , I think to myself.

\- - -

"Why am I so nervous right now," I groan to myself.

A week has passed and the dreaded "date night" is here. Even though I told Liam I'm ready, I was actually lying through my teeth. I sort of  _forced_ myself to feel ready to try and get back out there and maybe find love. But you can't force that. . . and now it's too late to back out of this date since I'm already at the restaurant.

I look at my clock and sigh.  _8:10 PM_. She's ten minutes late. I quickly grab my phone and dial Liam's number. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Louis? Aren't you on a date?"

"No one's here yet," I groan. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come. I'm not ready."

"It's fine," he reassures me. "Just take some deep breaths and try to enjoy yourself. If you two don't click, then that's okay. Just get through this date and it'll all be over."

"Fine," I roll my eyes. "How do you know this girl anyways?"

"Oh – uh. . . I–"

"You must be my blind date."

"Never mind," I say quickly. "Talk to you later. Bye."

I hang up and stand up, ready to greet my mystery woman. My mouth drops open when I see who's standing in front of me.

_It's a man!!!_

I start to feel light-headed and I immediately sit back down. The person in front me knits his brows for a second but then sits down as well and smiles at me.  _I'm going to be sick_ , I think to myself. Man, if I didn't think I was ready to go on a date with a girl again. . . I'm  _definitely_ not ready for whatever this is.

"Liam has been gushing about you for months," he grins. "It's nice to finally meet you Louis. I'm Charles."

_Charles. I'm on a date with Charles. Charles is a man and I am on a date with him._

He holds out his hand and I feel beads of sweat trickle down my forehead. I force myself to shake his hand and I start to feel a brutal headache coming on.  _Charles_ can sense how nervous I am and he leans in. I can smell his cologne and I almost pass out.

"It's okay to be nervous," he whispers. "I haven't been on a date with another man in almost a year."

_I am going to KILL Liam. . ._

\- - -

"Can we please get the check?" _Charles_ asks the waiter. "One bill."

My stomach feels like it's in  _knots_. I've barely touched my manicotti pasta all throughout the meal. Luckily for me,  _Charles_  is quite the talker so I've managed to stay silent most of the night. This whole evening feels like a blur.

"I can p-pay for my own m-meal," I stammer. "It's okay."

"Nonsense," he smiles back.

He puts a hand over mine and it feels all clammy and sweaty and all I want to do is  _yank_ my hand away, but I was raised a gentleman. Instead, I just force a smile at him and thank him for paying. The waiter comes back and hands  _Charles_ the cheque.

"You two are a lovely couple," the waiter says while  _Charles_  pays.

I'm going to die from embarrassment right now. My collared shirt is  _clinging_ to my skin because of the sweat. I need to get out of here, and fast. I need fresh air.

Once he's finished paying, we both walk out of the restaurant. I start walking towards my car and he says, "Let me walk you to your car."

"Oh, it's not necessary," I squeak, the words barely leaving my mouth. "Really."

"I don't mind,"  _Charles_ shrugs. "It's a gorgeous night."

Once we reach my car, I stop and turn back to him. Even though this has been the most  _awkward_ night of my life, I decide to be nice.

"This was absolutely lovely," I say and force a smile.

He closes the space between us and I gulp. I walk backwards towards my car until I can't anymore. I feel his body press against mine and I realize what's about to happen. . . what I always do at the end of dates.

_Oh my god, suddenly I wish I was back in the restaurant._

I don't want to make a scene and honestly just because I'm uncomfortable because I wasn't expecting this, doesn't mean I have to ruin his night. It's just one measly kiss; I can man up and take one for the team.

I shut my eyes and wait for it to happen. I feel his lips practically against mine and I wait for them to make contact. Instead, he whispers against my lips, "You've never been on a date with a man before, haven't you?"

My eyes stay closed and I quickly shake my head. I feel his lips pull away and I slowly open my eyes. He looks disappointed. He looks at me up and down and then says, "You're not gay. . . are you?"

"N-No," I mumble weakly. "I mean, at least I don't think so."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He's not a bad looking man to be honest. Although I'll kill Liam later, it's nice to know he didn't pick a complete loser. Part of me feels bad for this guy, but the other part just wants this date to end.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time tonight," he smiles softly.

_I feel so bad for this man._

I grab his waist and quickly mash my lips against his. He seems shocked and kisses back for a quick second before pulling away. He looks at me, confused.

"It's protocol," I reply weakly. "You payed for dinner, least I can do is give you a kiss."

He looks amused. "How was it?"

_Honestly. . .? It wasn't that awful. I was expecting much worse._

"I survived, didn't I?" I joke around, feeling less uncomfortable.

He laughs and shakes his head. "You're something else Louis."

"Hey, this might be too forward," I say but then mentally smack myself.  _The kiss was forward you idiot. This is nothing._ "But would you maybe like to hang out as friends sometime?"

He slowly nods his head and smiles. "That sounds great."

I give him my phone and he puts his number in. He gives me a quick handshake and waves. "Goodbye Louis."

Goodbye Charles.

\- - -

"Hey Louis, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be on the date with– OW! What the hell was that for?!"

Liam grabs his crotch and groans in pain. I smirk and sit down beside him. "That's for setting me up on a date with a  _man_."

"What? I thought you two would get along?" he says and winces. "I need an ice pack. Could you go get me one? It feels like it's swelling."

I huff and go to his kitchen. I grab him an ice pack from his freezer and hand it to him. "By the way, not that it matters or anything, but I'm not interested in men like that."

Liam's mouth drops open and his cheeks turn bright red. "You're not?" he asks in the quietest voice ever.

"No," I chuckle. "I'm not. I've known you for what, five years and you thought this whole time I was gay?"

"Well," he mumbles, his face still turning red. "I just assumed. You record every single episode of the Real Housewives and you're really into fashion and you're the sassiest person I know and you always tell me how whenever you go on dates with girls you feel absolutely nothing."

_Shit, he has a lot of points there._

"Well don't worry, this will never happen again," I shake my head and laugh. Looking back, it's kind of funny now. I'm sure Liam will laugh about this soon enough too. "I'm never going to go on another blind date that you set up."

"Fair enough," he nods. "I'm really sorry Lou."

"It's alright," I shrug. "It gives me a funny story."

Liam checks his phone and looks confused. He then turns to me and asks slowly, "Why did Charles text me saying that you're a great kisser?"

"Because it's the truth, duh."

"He seemed to really enjoy your date," Liam chuckles, skimming over the text. "He's sad that you're not into men. He thinks you two would have hit it off well."

"If ever I reconsider, I'll let him know," I say and laugh.

My phone buzzes and I grab it, looking at the message. I notice it's from Lottie and all it says is:  _I picked a date!_


	4. July 27: Harry

 

_August 18th 2020._

That's the date of Lottie Tomlinson's wedding.

"Why can't I come?" Niall groans.

I swear, I'm practically always hanging out with this boy, and now he wants to spend even  _more_ time together? Does he not get sick of me?! Lord knows I get sick of him sometimes.

"It's going to be boring wedding stuff," I shrug, to which Niall grimaces when he hears 'wedding'. "There's actual  _work_ involved Niall, it's not like I'm just going to hang out with her."

"But I'm booored," he sighs and looks down at the ground. "When did my life become so boring?"

"You can figure that out while you call Zayn and hook me up," I grin and wiggle my eyebrows. "I'm still waiting for that to happen."

"I'll get to it eventually," Niall mumbles. "That's more of a chore, I want to do something  _fun_!"

"You could start cleaning our apartment?" I suggest.

It's definitely due for a very-late-spring cleaning. . . we're both pretty lazy when it comes to cleaning up after ourselves. Usually we're both always on the go, but we're at this weird point where we have so much free time and instead of doing something productive, we just lounge around and do nothing.

Since June started, I've been constantly on the go with all the upcoming weddings. Most of it is already set up, so it's just attending their weddings and seeing their dreams – and my planning – come to life. There hasn't been a wedding crisis yet. . . but I know one is coming. There's usually at least  _one_ huge wedding crisis in the summer season which means I have to stay up all night and figure out the solution. I can definitely say I am  _not_ looking forward to whenever that moment happens.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that," Niall laughs. "Maybe I'll play some video games or something."

"We're going to have to do it eventually," I argue. "When I get back, how about we pick a date where we both clean the whole day and then we'll go out after and have one of our long-overdue guys nights?"

"With lots of beer?" Niall eyes twinkle.

"Yes," I chuckle, "with plenty of beer. We'll discuss it when I come back from this meeting, okay?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Styles."

\- - -

I'm waiting at the same coffee shop as last time. I have a huge yellow folder lying on the table with a bunch of venue ideas and locations. Although it's still early on, picking the location has to be done  _immediately_ because people book dates way in advance. This is pretty much the only thing that has to be decided right away.

When Lottie contacted me and told me the date, I scheduled our next appointment right away so that she could pick a venue. I told her it would be best if her fiancé could come so he can have an input as well and she mentioned he might be able to make it, but she wasn't too sure.

The drive up wasn't that bad. It's kind of peaceful just driving for an hour and listening to music. I know soon enough that I'll need to go to Doncaster to get local merchants but for now, we're okay. I'll have to make a mixtape or something for the trip.

"Sorry I'm late," Lottie says quickly.

She sits down and takes a deep breath. "It took us forever to finally get going and I warned Tom that we were going to hit traffic and–"

Tom? I guess that must be her fiancé. Wait, did she say  _we_ were going to hit traffic? Meaning that he's coming today. It's okay Styles, be cool. . . you got this. Just  _don't_ be attracted to her fiancé and you'll be fine. You can do this.

"It's okay," I smile. "I'm in no rush, the venues, however, might be."

I snicker at my own joke and she just looks at me, confused. Someone else walks in and sits down beside her. He smiles at me and holds out his hand, "Hello, Lottie has told me all about you and how you're helping us with our wedding. My name is Tom."

I shake his hand and smile. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

I take him in and luckily, I don't find myself attracted to him. Not to say he's ugly, but he's just not my type. He's a bit too clean-cut for my liking. He has short brown hair and hazel eyes. He is clean shaven and is wearing a nice plaid shirt with some khakis on. Is he not hot in that? It's summer for crying out loud!

He makes me feel very underdressed in my black shorts and white t-shirt.

_Who cares? You're safe; he's not your type! This will make planning their wedding a breeze. It should all be smooth sailing from here Haz._

"Alright, so the venues," I begin. I grab my folder and show them the places I printed out last night that might interest them. "I know it still seems very early to pick a place, but trust me, this is the part where we can't wait. They fill up  _fast_ , so the sooner we find one you both like, the more chances it'll be available."

"Wow, you've really done your research," she remarks.

"That's what I'm paid to do," I smile. "I found this one that I think might be perfect for the two of you. Look for the one called  _Hooton Pagnell Hall_ ; it has a lovely–"

"That sounds hooton-tootin," a voice says and erupts into laughter.

Lottie groans and suddenly, a man is standing in front of us. He notices there's only three chairs, so he goes to an empty table and takes one of their chairs, placing it down between me and Lottie. He sits down and says, "Sorry for being late! That traffic is maddening."

_Who is this guy?_

"Sorry," I interject, "this is sort of a private meeting between my clients and I so–"

"This is who I mentioned earlier," Lottie interrupts and laughs. "This is my brother, the one that is so stubborn, and I couldn't talk him out of not coming? I told you earlier when I was rambling about being late."

_That's what you get for not listening Styles._

"Sorry about that," I mumble and my cheeks flush. "I'm Harry, Harry Styles. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, my name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson."

I look towards him to smile and hold out my hand, but I find myself stopping in my tracks. His eyes meet mine and I swear I think my mouth drops open a little bit. I quickly shut my mouth and I can't take my eyes off him. His face is absolute perfection. . . he has these mesmerizing blue eyes, a nicely structured jawline with some stubble growing on his face. His skin is perfectly tan, and I find myself not being able to stop staring. He has light brown hair that falls perfectly down his face. His hair goes a bit down past his ears and he has his hair swept on the side, covering his forehead.

"Why are you being so formal?" Lottie laughs, shaking me out of my thoughts. "I think your first name will do."

He smiles and– oh my god. That fucking smile. His whole face  _illuminates_ when he smiles. . . he gets little crinkles near his eyes when doing so and these lines appear near his mouth which just accentuates his face even more.

"He said his full name," he shrugs. "I wanted to do the same as well."

Even his voice. . . Jesus fucking Christ Harry, pull it together man.

"What were you saying about the venue before my brother  _rudely_ interrupted?" Lottie asks, turning her attention towards me.

"I, uh, forget."

\- - -

I sigh as I  _finally_ reach the door to my apartment. The rest of the meeting was a complete blur and I'm not even sure how I managed. I tried my best to not lose focus but after a good ten minutes, I made up an excuse about the apartment and fled the scene. I make a mental note to message Lottie later and apologize profusely.

Once I get in the apartment, I turn my back against the door and slide down slowly, resting my head in my hands. I take a few deep breaths and basically try to calm myself down. I can't believe how unprofessional I was today. Sure, I've found some of my clients attractive before but never have I been  _tongue-tied_ over someone.

_This can't happen again, do you hear me? You're eventually going to run into him again, it's inevitable. You need to keep it together Styles._

"What happened to you?"

Apparently, Louis Tomlinson happened. 


	5. July 27: Louis

 

"That was weird," I mumble as the café door closes.

We didn't get to discuss the venues that much because Harry had to leave for some emergency in his apartment. He seemed really distracted and not fully focused for some strange reason. Lottie seems really disappointed by this.

"Is he usually that rushed?" Tom asks, turning his attention to Lottie.

"No," she frowns and shakes her head. "I mean, I've only met with him once before, but he was very calm and relaxed." She turns to me and points a finger. "I think you threw him off his game. He's probably not used to siblings tagging along."

"He's a wedding planner," I scoff. "He's seen everything. I am not to blame for any of this."

"If you say so," Lottie shrugs. "Clearly, we're going to have to reschedule and  _no_ , Louis, you can't come."

I pout and cross my arms. "Why not?"

"Why do you want to come anyways?" she asks. "Shouldn't you be focusing on other stuff. . . like going back to your job?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I look down at the ground and take a deep breath. I haven't told anyone in my family that I technically lost my job. I couldn't bring myself to do it. . . it's just too embarrassing. But I guess, now's the time to come clean.

"I got fired. I'm out of a job right now," I mumble, "and I'm okay with that for now. I'd rather focus on your wedding and help you as much as I can and whenever I feel like I'm ready to look for work again, then I'll do that. Before you ask, I have enough money saved up to be okay on my own for some time. No, I don't need to borrow money or need a place to crash, I just need your support."

Lottie's eyes fill with tears and she nods, flinging herself towards me. She gives me a super tight bearhug and I smile, hugging her back. I let out a sigh of relief and just enjoy the hug. She gives the exact same hugs as mom did. . . it's really nice. She starts to pull away, but I hold her tight and squeeze her a bit harder, letting her know that I'm not ready to pull away yet.

"It's okay Lou," she whispers softly against my shoulder. "Take all the time you need, we're here for you. You're here for us, we need to look after one another."

"Thanks Lots," I smile and slowly pull away.

She nods and looks at me. She smiles before saying, "But you still can't come to the next meeting."

\- - -

"I'm heading out to go meet Harry," Lottie yells out, informing us. "I'll be back in a couple hours!"

"Have fun," I respond, raising my voice so she can hear me.

I decided to stay the week at Dan's place with the girls because I needed to find out when her next meeting is. If she doesn't want me there. . . I'll just go myself and be in disguise, so she won't recognize me. Man, what has my life come to?

Once I see her leave, I quickly grab my bag of props and head out. I hop in my car and take the back roads to the café. It takes me a bit longer than an hour to reach it since the speed limit is slower on the back roads.

Once I get there, I rummage through my bag and grab a pair of sunglasses and a pink Nike hat that I took from Fizzy's closet a few years back. I put both on and head into the café. I see Lottie sitting down at a table with the Harry wedding planner dude, so I walk quickly and sit a few tables apart from them. He seems to be showing her a bunch of brochures and I squint; trying to get a better look at them. It would be overkill if I had binoculars, right?

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

I look to my right and see a little girl, around six or seven years old, staring at me. She's pointing at my glasses and she looks confused. I mentally groan; if this girl blows my cover, I swear.

"Because I'm hungover. Now please go away."

The girl seems to be even more confused and runs away. I hear her say loudly, "Mom, what does hungover mean?"

I hold in my laughter and focus back on the table I'm spying on. I look over and – wait, where did they go?! Neither of them are sitting at the table anymore, but the brochures are still there. I look around and don't notice anyone, so I decide to get up and walk over to the table. I take off my sunglasses and put them on top of my hat. I start inspecting a few of the brochures when I hear someone say, "Excuse me, can I help you?"

I turn around and see the Harry guy right in front of me. I jump and quickly let go of the brochures, making them fall to the ground.

"Hey. . .," he starts off slowly. "Aren't you–"

"Nope," I cough. "That's not me, I don't know who you are."

I quickly lean down to pick up the brochures and shove them in his chest. I feel my cheeks flush from embarrassment and decide it's time to leave. This plan failed, big time. I start walking away quickly when I feel someone grab my wrist gently, causing me to turn back around.

"It is you," he chuckles. "You're Lottie's brother."

I walk closer to him and close the gap between us. He looks kind of shocked and starts stepping backwards. I bite down on my bottom lip and look deep into his eyes. He has really nice green eyes come to think of it. They almost distract me from what I want to say. . .  _almost_.

"Please don't tell her," I plead. "I wasn't allowed to come but I–"

"Decided to spy on her?"

Well then. There's a hint of. . . amusement in his voice. I huff and cross my arms. "Whatever, tell her then. Thanks for nothing."

I turn on my heel when I hear, "I won't tell her, IF. . ."

I sigh and turn back towards him. He looks me up and down before he leans in and says, "If you stay until after we're done and then you and I can have a little chat."

_Oh great, I pissed off Lottie's wedding planner. . ._


	6. August 3: Harry

 

Once Lottie leaves the café, I look over to Louis and motion him over. He grimaces and walks over. I can't believe he was spying on his sister. . . then again, I've done the same to Gemma before so I guess I can't judge him too hard.

It was a big surprise when I saw him looking at the pamphlets while I was getting a coffee. The  _moment_ he turned around and looked at me, I knew it was him because I felt weak in the knees and my heartbeat sped up. I thought I was going to melt when I was staring into his eyes, but I surprisingly managed to make it out alive.

Thankfully, I sort of blackmailed him to stick around so we can chat, which surprised myself a bit; I didn't think I had the guts. Even if he couldn't stay, I wouldn't have told his sister that he was spying. Whatever is going on there is clearly between him and his sister; no one else.

I am thankful he stayed, however. I think it'll be good if I get to know him, it might make it easier when I have to see him at the wedding so I can act like a normal, functioning human being around him.

_Harry, why are you trying to make yourself comfortable around someone you're only going to see a handful of times and then never again? What is the purpose in that?_

"Here I am," he sighs and takes a seat, facing me.

"So," I start, getting right into it off the bat. "Why were you spying on your sister?"

He seems taken aback by my forwardness. He looks down at the table and stays silent for a few seconds. He fidgets in his seat and I can tell he feels slightly uncomfortable.

"Why would I tell you?" he snorts, surprising me.

_Wow, this man is very sassy._

"I'm not going to rat you out," I chuckle, amused. "I have a sister too; us brothers need to stick together. I was just wondering why?"

"Why do you  _want_ to know?" he presses further. "What could you possibly do with this information?"

"Well, I–"

"You know what  _I_ think?" he cuts me off. He looks harshly into my eyes as he keeps talking. "I think you're doing this to embarrass me so I learn my lesson and make sure that I won't do this again so you two can have your precious little meetings even though all I want to do is help and make this the best wedding ever and–"

"So, we have that in common."

He looks surprised that I cut him off. I just shrug and wait for him to question what that means. I know I've only just met him, but somehow, I'm pretty sure he'll question the statement considering he's questioned everything else.

The longer I talk to him, the more I start to feel like myself. I mean, yes, he's attractive as all hell and it caught me off guard at first, but the more he gets sassy with me, the more I want to be just as sassy, if not sassier.

"We have what in common?" he asks slowly.

"We want your sister to have the best wedding ever," I reply. "So that's why you spied on her? You wanted to have some input in the details and the decisions?"

His cheeks turn slightly pink and he's fumbling for his words. "I mean. . . I don't want to make decisions; I'd just like to. . . I just want to be included. It's not like I have much else going on in my life right now, the least she can do is include me."

He mutters the last part under his breath, but he doesn't realize how loud he says it. He breaks our eye contact and looks down at the table, cleaning off the specs of sugar and sliding them to the ground. I eye him up and down and slowly lean in, putting my elbows on the now-clean table.

"Consider yourself included Louis."

He looks up and stares right into my eyes. I can sense the confusion on his face; it's adorable. I chuckle and slide the portfolio over to him. All the brochures for the possible venues are in there. His mouth drops open and he slowly grabs the folder. He looks back up to me and his eyes have this look in them; as if he's waiting for reassurance.

"Go ahead, you can look at them," I nod. He grins and opens the folder, looking at all of the different pamphlets. Thankfully, he's too busy inspecting the locations to notice what I'm doing. I just stare at him intently, taking in his every move. I can tell when he doesn't like a location when he crinkles up his nose and lets out a soft little sigh.

He grabs the fifth one and his eyes soften. He bites down on his bottom lip and reads every little detail on the pamphlet; taking his time and only turning to the next side when he has fully soaked in all the information. He smiles down at the piece of paper and looks back up at me.

"I like this one, I think it might be my favourite."

"Funny you should mention that," I smirk. "Because that's the location Lottie picked."

His eyes twinkle and his entire face lights up. He gets these little crinkles by his eyes and his whole face illuminates with joy. He shows off his star-studded smile and I feel myself taking in a deep breath. Okay, I'm already smitten.

"Rogerthorpe Manor Hotel," he hums softly. "It sounds perfect."

"Is that really all you wanted?" I chuckle, shaking my head. "You just want her to keep you in the loop?"

His cheeks turn rosy pink again and he slowly nods. I laugh again and smile fondly at him. "You're different than most of my clients's siblings. A lot of them don't want anything to do with the wedding and are filled with jealousy. This is. . . refreshing. I like it."

He smiles and starts gathering all of the pamphlets up; putting them away neatly in the folder. He saved the Rogerthorpe one for last and looks at it one more time before starting to put it back in the portfolio. I reach out and grab the folder before he can do so. He looks up at me, confused.

"Keep that. You can give it back to me next time."

"Next time?" he asks, looking puzzled.

"When you come back with your sister for the next meeting."

"But she–"

"I'll take care of it," I cut him off. He immediately shuts up and stares at me, giving me all of his attention. I force myself not to smile right there. I like shutting him up. . . it gives me this rush of delight. "Just make sure to bring that brochure back with you."

He slowly nods, still seeming slightly confused. He looks down at the brochure, and then back at me. I just stare at him and he realizes it's time to leave. He gets out of his chair and thanks me for my time. He turns on his heel and I start to gather my stuff.

_Styles, get it together. You can't have a crush on your client's hot brother._

"Hey. . ."

I look up and notice he's facing me again. He looks down at the brochure that he's clutching tightly with his left hand. . . as if he doesn't want to drop it or have anything bad happen to it. He bites down on his bottom lip and then looks back up at me, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Do you always go out of your way to help your client's siblings like this?" he asks.

"Only the cute ones." 


End file.
